


A Quiet Night In

by jostenminyard (onceuponahundred)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, quiet night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/jostenminyard
Summary: prompt: a quiet night in x





	A Quiet Night In

Neil Josten is currently sitting on his couch, a cat in his lap and another perched across his shoulders. His hands smooth through the cat sitting on his legs, eyes focused on television in front of him. He can hear Andrew in the kitchen, rummaging around. 

“I hid the ice cream. Kevin says I need to watch your sugar intake so you won’t be sluggish on the court.” 

Andrew’s voice is flat, monotone as he responds, “Kevin can stick an exy racquet up his ass and for your information, I have ice cream hidden all over this apartment.” 

Neil rolls his eyes as Andrew comes into the living room, a bowl of chocolate ice cream in his hands and a spoon stuck in his mouth. He settles down next to Neil, sinking into the couch cushions with his legs crossed and bowl balanced on top. He absentmindedly reaches a hand out to pet Sir who’s draped across Neil’s shoulders. 

“I don’t even want to know where you’ve stashed these copious amounts of ice cream.” 

Andrew just waves his other hand, saying, “Good thing you most likely will never find out” as he watches the medical drama that was playing on the T.V. Neil knew the only reason they watched these shows was so, Andrew could spout off nonsense in front of Aaron thus sending him into a fit and fulfilling Andrew’s purpose of annoying his twin. 

Neil just sits, hand still petting King who was now dozing in his lap. He didn’t really like the medical shows that Andrew put on but he didn’t really care all that much about what they watched. He just liked spending time with Andrew, even if neither one of them was talking. 

He liked the silence the two of them created. Andrew focused on his show and Neil focused on the cats. Every time the commercials start, Andrew’s attention turns to Neil, his eyes warm and a not smile stretched across his face. 

Neil smiles back, content with the life that he and Andrew have created for themselves amidst all the chaos that seemed to follow them around for what seemed like most of their lives. He was happy to finally be able to spend a quiet night in with Andrew and the cats, watching shitty television and spending time with one another. 

“Stop it with that.” 

Neil just continues smiling, “Stop what?” 

Andrew rolls his eyes, shaking his spoon in what Neil thinks is supposed to be a menacing way. 

“You know what I mean. Just stop and watch the fucking show.”

Neil laughs, the sound light and airy. It causes a scowl to form on Andrew’s face. 

“You know I don’t care about the stupid show and I still don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“You’re an idiot.” 

Neil’s laugh grows heavier and at the sound, Andrew’s scowl grows deeper. He shoos King out of his lap. The cat is not pleased about this. Neil shifts, his head hovering over Andrew’s crossed legs and when he doesn’t shove him away, Neil rests his head down. 

Andrew’s hand immediately find their way into curly, auburn hair, fingers digging and nails dragging slightly against Neil’s scalp. He sighs, eyes closed and the smile returning to his face. 

Andrew looks down at the boy nustling into his legs. He lets his eyes trace over the way he had one curl falling onto his forehead. He shoves it away, fingers soft and light against Neil’s skin. 

The show comes back from commercials but Andrew doesn’t seem to notice. His attention has shifted entirely to Neil. They stay like that for what seems like hours, Andrew carding his fingers through silky strands and Neil just laying there enjoying the peace and silence that their life had become. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
